Questions
by DressageQueen
Summary: Kind of like "Did you Hear about the Morgan's," but with Sam and Jake. Let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Sam took a deep breath and sighed as she looked out over the range. She felt so lucky that she got to live in what she thought the most beautiful place ever. It was a week since the New Year's party where Jake had held her hand. It had surprised her at first, for she had never thought of Jake as anything more than a friend, but then she realized how right it felt. But apparently Jake didn't feel how right it felt, because he'd been avoiding ever since the party. Just then, she heard a horse snort from behind her, and when she turned, there was Jake Ely himself, riding Witch. _Great_, Sam thought. _Now he decides he wants to talk to me._ "Hey," she said. Jake only nodded. "What are you doing out here?" Sam tried again. "Giving Witch some exercise," he responded. Sam smiled before saying, "Well, I better get going. It was nice seeing you, Jake." Then she turned Ace and started to jog towards River Bend. She hadn't gone very far when there was suddenly a gunshot, then a blinding pain in her shoulder before she slid off Ace. "Sam!" she heard Jake yell. He came racing up and jumped off Witch before she had stopped. "What hurts?" he asked anxiously as his hands fluttered about, as if he wanted to help her, but didn't want to hurt her. "Arm…" Sam said faintly, as she felt blackness begin to wash over her.

Sam woke up to the sound of beeping, voices, and a sharp pain in her shoulder. "Hi, I'm Deputy Wilson," said a woman sitting by Sam's hospital bed. "Do you know what happened?" Suddenly, everything came rushing back to Sam. "Gun, falling off Ace…" "That right," Deputy Wilson said. "You were shot in you right shoulder, and though you will be in some pain for a while, there shouldn't be any long term damage." "It seems as though you were shot at on purpose, so for your safety, we're ending you and Jake Ely to the home of someone in the law enforcement field that will take care of you until we get to the bottom of this. I know this is a lot to take it, but you're leaving tonight. You won't know where you're going until you get there." Sam nodded, and the deputy smiled before leaving the room. "I'll see you later, Sam," she said. Sam lay back and tried to process everything Deputy Wilson had said. She heard someone open the door, and when she turned her head she saw it was her family and Jake. "Did the deputy tell you everything," asked Brynna. Sam nodded. There were tears in Gram's eyes as she said, "We're supposed to say good-bye to you now. You'll be leaving in a few hours and they want to go over everything with you." Sam swallowed back the lump in her throat as she gave everyone in her family a hug. "Tell Cody I love him," she said, as her family left the room. Then it was just her and Jake. "Did you say good-bye to your family yet," she asked. He nodded. Jake sat down in the chair next to her bed and they sat in silence until another deputy came to get them. Once they got on the plane, it was silent the entire way to their destination. As they were beginning to land, Sam looked out the window and saw grass and trees stretching for what seemed like miles. As they got closer, she could see the black strip that was the runway, and a car parked near it. When the plane finally landed and they got off, Deputy Wilson introduced them to the man that had gotten out of the car. "Sam, Jake, this is Jordan Williams. He and his wife will be taking care of you in the near future." Sam looked up at the tall man wearing jeans, a cowboy hat, boots, and a long coat. He could pass for any of her neighbors in Nevada. "Good luck," Deputy Wilson said, as she climbed back into the plane and it took off. Sam and Jake glanced at each other before getting into the back of Jordan's F-250 truck. On the way to the house, no one spoke. Jake never had much to say, and Jordan didn't seem any different. Sam sighed and looked out the window.

A few minutes later, Jordan pulled into the driveway of the nicest house Sam had ever seen. It was bigger than the Slocum's mansion, and it looked like belonged, whereas Slocum's looked out of place. As Jordan closed the door behind them, a tall woman came down the stairs dressed in nice jeans, heels, and a stylish jacket. "Hi, I'm Dylan, Jordan's wife," she said with a smile as she held out her hand to Sam. "I'm Sam, and this is Jake," Sam said as she gestured to Jake, who was standing next to her. "You guys must be tired. Let me show you to your rooms." Dylan led Sam and Jake up the stairs and down the hall and pointed out two rooms across from each other. "There's a private bathroom in each room, some linens in the closet, and because you had to leave on such short notice I put some clothes out for both of you. Tell me if you need anything else." "Thank you," said Sam and Jake. Sam went into her room and looked around. It was much bigger than her room at River Bend, but it didn't have the same lived in feel that her own room had. She heard a noise and looked up. Jake was standing in the doorway. "You okay?" he asked. Sam nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. But thanks," she added. Jake nodded and turned to go into his room.

**Jake (third person) POV**

As he went back into his room, Jake thought about how distant Sam had seemed lately. It was exactly why he hadn't wanted to try and show her his feeling for her. He knew he would clam up and not be able to tell her. _Good job Ely. Hold her hand then avoid her. Yeah, that's gonna make her realize how much I like her. _He wandered over to the window and looked out. He was surprised to see someone leading a horse from what looked like a fancy barn into another building. Curious, he decided to go check it out. When he walked downstairs, he saw Dylan in the kitchen making something. "Hey, Jake." Are you and Sam getting settled in?" she asked. "Yeah, we're fine thanks. Hey, do guys have horses?" Jake asked. "Yes, we have quite a few. We were told you and Sam ride. You're more than welcome ride here. Why?" "I saw someone go into a large building with a horse. The horse looked pretty young." "Yes, I work in law enforcement, but I've been riding my entire life and Jordan is a racehorse trainer. We've had some pretty successful horses in the past. I do dressage and a little eventing, but a few of my horses were racehorses that were just too slow. There are a few pony horses you and Sam are welcome to though." "Thanks, I might take you up on that," Jake said as he walked outside.


	2. Chapter 2

As Jake walked into the barn, he wandered up the aisle, looking at all the horses. They were all tall, lean, young Thoroughbreds. He got to the end of the barn and walked through the door, and was surprised to find himself in an indoor racetrack. A man near him noticed his surprised look and said, "Because we're so far up in the mountains, it's cold for most of the year. The track's heated so it doesn't freeze, and it's covered so that the horses are sheltered from the cold and snow." Jake nodded then walked over to a bench to watch the horses being worked.

Sam

As Sam walked downstairs, she noticed all the trophies and pictures of racehorses, many of them famous horses as they were winning famous races and in the winner's circle with Dylan and Jordan. Races like the Kentucky Derby and Breeders Cup. Who are these people? She thought. They obviously had money, so why live out here and help people like her and Jake? When she got downstairs, she saw Dylan pulling on boots to go outside. "Looking for Jake?" she asked. Sam nodded. "He should be in the barn. Come on, I'll help you find him." "Thanks," responded Sam. As they walked through the barn, Dylan pointed out some of the more famous horses, such as Party Favor, that year's Kentucky Derby winner. They got to the indoor track and went inside. Sam immediately spotted Jake sitting by the rail watching the horses. Even though it was awkward between them, he was the only person she knew here, and she had always felt safer around him. Jake turned and met her eyes, giving her a small smile. She went over and sat next to him on the bench. "Dylan said there's some horses we can ride. If you want to," Jake surprisingly spoke first. "Really?! I would love to!" Sam said enthusiastically. "Thought you would be excited for that," Jake said with a small laugh. "Let's go ask Dylan."

Jake

As he tacked up Storm, the gray quarter horse he was riding, Jake looked up to see the scariest dog he had ever seen standing in the stall door. It wasn't abnormally big, but it had amber eyes and it stared at him without blinking. About eighty pounds, with its ears pricked forward, the dog had huge shoulders and a look that promised death on its face. Jake was afraid to move. "Dylan," he called softly. "What's up," she asked as she came down the barn aisle. "The dog?" Jake said hesitantly. "Oh, that's just Ember, you and Sam's bodyguard." Jake look at her like she was crazy. "I don't know, but I think I should feel safe when around my bodyguard. Not scared for my life." Dylan just laughed. "You'll get used to it," she said. "Along with riding, one of my passions is protection dog training. I have fifteen dogs including Ember trained to protect me and whoever I tell them to protect. Right now I only have Belgian Malinois'. I've tried German Shepherds, Dobermans, and Rottweiler's, but none of them have the fire that the Malinois has. Sometimes I get a German shepherd, but that's only if I'm training it for someone." Dylan knelt down and gave ember a kiss on the head before walking back down the aisle. Jake stared after her, then looked up to see Sam standing across the aisle with her horse tacked up. "He's cute in an intense sort of way. You ready?" Jake nodded then turned to fix his stirrups before walking out of the stall.

Sam (First person)

As we rode through the woods, I couldn't help but admire how pretty it was here. In Nevada, it was more flat deserts, but here there were trees with sunlight streaming through and little creeks all over. Instead of playas, there were fields cover in grass and wildflowers that you couldn't help but want to gallops through. I was riding a little dark bay gelding named Leo. Leo reminded me of Ace, and I felt a pang of longing for my little mustangs. I wondered how Tempest was looking and acting, and if they missed me.


	3. Chapter 3

When they got back to the stables, Sam and Jake untacked their horses before going inside to wash up for dinner. They walked up the stairs together, each lost in their own thoughts. Jake thought about how much fun their ride had been, even though he knew it was because they were in a new place and only knew each other. He knew in a few days when they got more comfortable, the awkwardness would set in again. He wanted to tell Sam how he felt about her, but he didn't know how.

Sam was thinking more or less the same thing. She felt more at ease around Jake, but she was doing everything she could think of to not think about how much she liked Jake as more than a friend so it wouldn't be awkward. They got to the top of the stairs and went into their respective rooms, while Ember came and sat in the hallway between them. When Jake came out a few minutes later, he was startled to see Ember's amber eyes fixed on him. Sam came out of her room and cautiously pet Ember on the head. He turn and stared at her unblinkingly, and she gave Jake a tentative smile before leading the way downstairs. They got downstairs a saw Dylan rushing around, putting the food and silverware on the table. "Can we do anything to help," Sam asked. "It's best to leave her alone. It may look like she's rushing, but that's just the way she does things." Sam and Jake turned to see Jordan coming into the room. As they sat down to eat, Sam and Jake were surprised to see Ember and two other dogs come into the room and sit in a different corner. "Why are the dogs here?" Sam asked. "Protection," Was all Dylan said before passing the food.

**Jake (first)**

After dinner, Sam and I went upstairs with Ember following close behind. That dog still scared me, but I was getting used to him. Sam went into her room and hesitated just inside the doorway before turning and saying "Goodnight," quietly with a soft smile. I nodded and gave her a small smile back before going into my room.

Sometime around midnight, I awoke to a soft sound. It sounded like someone was crying. I knew instantly it was Sam, and crept quickly across the hall to her room. I went in and saw her sitting up in bed, crying softly. "What's wrong?" I asked. She look up, startled, then murmured, "Nothing" before turning over to her side with her back to me. I thought about leaving, but instead I got a glass of water and went over to give it to her. "It's not nothing. Want to talk about it?" I asked. "You, want to talk about something," she said, while slowly sipping the water. I blushed and rubbed the back of my neck. "Only if you want to," I responded. Sam looked at me for a while, then said quietly, "I have the same nightmare pretty often." "Is it of when you fell off Blackie?" I asked. "No," she said quickly. She took a deep breath then said, "I keep seeing my mom die. Her losing control of the car, it going into the river, and seeing her struggling, but she can't get out." Sam leaned against my shoulder. "It's awful." I put my arm around her and pulled her close to me, not knowing what to say. "I don't know why I have that dream," she said. "I wasn't even there when she died." I pulled away and looked at her in surprise. "Yes you were. We were out for a ride and saw the whole thing. Don't you remember?" I asked. "No," she said. Then, a guilty look crossed her face. "I didn't tell you, but after my accident I didn't regain all of my memory from before it. I remember everything that has happened after, but not everything from before."

I instantly felt guiltier than ever. She for sure hated me now. I mean, come on. What girl would like a guy responsible for making them lose some of their memory? "I am so sorry," was all I could get out, as I quickly got up and left for my room.

**Sam (first)**

Great. I knew I shouldn't have told him that. He already feels way too guilty for something that wasn't even his fault, and now any hope I had that he might like me is gone. He's probably too afraid he'll "hurt" me again if he spends any more time with me. He probably can't wait to get back home and leave for college so he never has to see me again. Ever since New Year's, our friendship had begun to go downhill. Now, it'd just getting worse and worse. Either we somehow had to fix it, and soon, or it would be ruined beyond repair. I felt like someone was watching me, so I turned and saw Ember sitting in the doorway. He came over and rested his head on the bed. For once, he didn't seem too scary. I began to pet him and tell him everything about Jake and me. He just sat there and listened until I eventually fell asleep.

**Jake (first)**

When I got up the next morning, I looked into Sam's room before going downstairs. Her bed was made and there was no trace of her, so I went downstairs. Dylan was getting breakfast ready while Sam was sitting at the table talking to her. Ember, who lay at Sam's feet, was the only one who had noticed I'd come in. "So what's the story with you and Jake?" I heard Dylan ask. I quickly ducked behind the wall so they couldn't see me. "I don't know," Sam responded. "We've been friends since we were little, but when I was ten I was in a riding accident. Jake blames himself, even though it wasn't his fault, and I got sent away to San Francisco for two years. When I came back, our friendship changed." She was quiet for a moment, then said, "He held my hand at a bonfire my family had recently." "And how do you feel about that," Dylan asked. Sam took a deep breath then said, "I like him as more than a friend, but I think he regrets it. In a way I'm kind of mad at him for ruining our friendship. He was my best friend." "Well, I hope you can figure things out with him," Dylan said.

Sam liked me? I don't know what to think. Of course I like her too, but I don't know how to bring it up with Sam to tell her that. I turned and walked out of the house and down to the barn. Once there, I tacked up Storm, the horse I rode yesterday, and took off. When I got back to the barn, I walked around and ended up at the racehorse training track again. I sat down to watch the horses and was mesmerized not by the blinding speed, but by how the horses obviously love what they do. They were bred, born, and trained to run. I another Malinois standing by one of the trainers, and remembered Dylan saying she trained them, but never said what they were trained to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam (first)

After my little talk with Dylan about Jake this morning, I was a little hesitant to run into him. I guess it's because he always seems so much older, bigger and more mature. And he treats me like I'm his sister. I highly doubt he likes me back, which makes me feel more awkward since I've admitted my feelings for him out loud. I walk around the barn, and eventually find myself at the dressage ring. It's so quiet, and it look as though the rider is just going in circles. Suddenly, the rider says, "Would you please just lower your head," to the horse, and stops, then backs the horse up. They stand still for a minute until the horse lowers its head, then they continue on. It's rhythmic, and I find myself captivated by the flowing, even strides of the horse.

I hear a sound and look up to see Jake enter the arena with Ember. He gives me a small smile, then says, "Dylan and Jordan need to talk to us." As we walk through the barn and up to the house, there's only silence between us. Usually when there's a silence between us, it's comfortable. But today, it's just awkward. We walk into the kitchen to see Dylan and Jordan talking quietly at the table. When they see us, they both stop talking and smile nervously. Dylan says, "The law enforcers covering your case say the person who's after you probably knows where you are. To take extra precaution, you need to share the same room, stay together, have three dogs protecting you, and don't leave the house and stable grounds." "But I don't get what the dogs can do if the person after us has a gun," says Jake. "These dogs are trained to the highest level of protection," Jordan responds. "You could shoot them with an AK-47, and they would ignore the bullets to kill the shooter, then go on living themselves. They can protect you better than any human could." This makes me feel a little better, but another thought keeps bothering me. "Who exactly is the person after us," I ask. Dylan and Jordan look at each other, then Dylan says, "I think it's best if you don't know that. It may only unnecessarily frighten you, and we don't want that. But, we can assure you that both of your families are safe." I then think back to something she said before. Jake and I have to share a room? That should go well. Not. It's going to be so uncomfortable having to spend even more time with him. If only I knew what he was thinking.

Jake (first)

Share a room with Sam? Great. Now it will be even more awkward trying to bring up the subject of our feelings for each other. I turn to Sam and ask, "Which room do you want to stay in?" "Ummm, I guess yours. I'll go get my stuff." She turns and runs upstairs, leaving me looking after her. "I've been wanting to show you guys something," says Dylan. "Follow me." She leads me through a door, down a hallway and through another door. We go into the room, and I'm surprised to see an indoor pool. "You and Sam can feel free to use this whenever. The door over there leads to a staircase, which lead to the end of the hall where you are staying," Dylan tells me." Wow, thanks," I reply, then leave to go find Sam.

I walk up the stairs for the pool and sown the hall to see Sam carrying some stuff into my room. "Do you want some help," I ask. "No thanks," she says. Once in my, she looks around before setting her belongings on the dresser. "Do you want me to sleep on the floor," I ask. "No, I can," she replies. "You, on the floor," I smirk. "You take the bed, I'll take the floor. Trust me, its fine." "If you're sure," she says, then goes to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Sam (first)

Somewhere around midnight, I waken up by the sound of someone thrashing around. I look over to see Jake thrashing around and murmuring "No, no." over and over again. "Jake," I say. When he doesn't respond, I throw a pillow at him and say "Jake," more loudly. He wakes up with a jerk, then stares at me. I feel bad because he looks so shaken, but I have to ask. "What were you dreaming about?" I ask. "Your accident," he replies. I look closer at him, then double take when I see he has tears running down his face. I quickly get out of bed and go over to him. I hesitantly begin to rub his back and ask, "Do you want to talk about it?" "No," he says roughly, then pushes me away and turns over.


	5. Chapter 5

Jake pov

I was embarrassed. More embarrassed than I'd ever been in my entire life. Now I for sure wouldn't be telling Sam I like her. Why does she have to share a room with me anyway? I know we need to be as protected as possible, and that's all I want for Sam, but did she really need to see me cry?

The nightmare is the same almost every night. It's basically her accident, but by the time I get to her, it's too late. She's dead. I don't know how I would go on with my life if she died. I mean, I was such a mess after she just went to San Francisco.

"Jake," I hear Sam say softly. "What," I reply. "Who do you think is after us?" I think for a minute. "By the way Dylan and Jordan were acting, it's could be someone we know. But I can't think of anyone who would want us dead. Both Linc and Flick are in jail," I say. She looks scared, so I get up and go sit on the bed. "Tomorrow, I want to go ask Dylan who it is," she says. "Are you sure? You may not like the answer." I don't want to see her any more scared than she already is. She nods, then curls up next to me. I put my arm around her, and we eventually fall asleep.

Next morning

Sam pov

I wake up to find Jake's arm around me. It feels nice, so I try not to move and wake him up. I think about what I said last night. I want to know who's after us. We might know something that can help the police catch them. I realize that once the person is caught and we go home, I'm going to miss this place. It's so pretty and quiet, with just trees and lakes and streams everywhere. It then dawns on me that I don't even know where we are! We could still be in Nevada, or we could be in Australia and I wouldn't know. I decide to ask Dylan that too.

Jake wakes up then, and we kind of glance awkwardly at each other before he takes his arm from around me and we both get up. When we walk into the kitchen, we see Dylan preparing breakfast. "Where are we," I ask. She looks up, smiles and says, "I thought you'd never ask. That's usually the first question we get. Well, you're in Mammoth Lakes, California. It's a tiny town very far north, and very high up in the mountains." "It's gorgeous here," I say. I take a deep breath then say, "I thought about it, and I would really like to know who the person after us is. We might be able to help you catch them." "Are you sure," she asks. "It may not be the answer you're expecting." We both nod, then she says, "Alright. The person after you is Ryan Slocum." I look at Jake and gasp. "But why?" I ask. "He always seems so nice."

"Apparently he has a little obsession with you, Sam. He's decided if he can't have you, no one can. And Jake, since you're so protective of her, he knows he has to get rid of you too or he'll come after you." This comes from Jordan as he walks into the room with Ember and two other dogs. "You know Ember, but this is Onyx and Garnet, the other two dogs that will be protecting you." I nod but I'm still speechless. Ryan? But what about Jen? And what if he tries to hurt anyone in Jake's or my family?

Jake pov

I always knew Ryan couldn't be trusted. He would look at Sam like she was something to buy. That's why I was never able to tell Sam why I disliked Ryan so much.

I'm going to tell Sam I like her. I know she likes me, and maybe she'll feel safer if our friendship is not only repaired, but we're closer also. Besides, it'll probably get her mind off of Ryan, and I don't like to see her worried. Now, I just need to figure out a way to tell her. I'm not bold enough to just flat out tell her, or even write a note. I suppose I could kiss her. But I would need to find the right time and place. Ugh. This is all so confusing. "I'm gonna take a walk," I say. "Alright, but take Onyx and Garnet with you," says Jordan. "And don't go too far," adds Dylan.

Sam pov

I watched Jake walk out the door and I was filled with regret. I know he's embarrassed after last night, but I feel safest when I'm with him. He didn't show any emotion when we found out it was Ryan that was after us. I know that that's typical for Jake, but I know he really doesn't like Ryan. He is also usually protective when it comes to my safety, but he doesn't seem to care. I guess that means he doesn't want to even be my friend anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

Jake pov

I walk out the door and out to the barn. I walked along the barn aisle, and came to a stop in front of a black mare that reminded me of Witch. "Wow, she looks just like Witch." I turned to see Sam standing behind me. She looked nervous for some reason. "What's wrong," I asked. She looked surprised. It had been a while since I "read her mind," as she liked to call it. Instead of responding, she gave me a small smile and said, "Why don't you tell me." "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Jake. You've been avoiding me ever since the bonfire at New Year's when you held my hand. And you know what, I'm sick of the way you've been acting! You're one of my best friends, and now that we're in this situation, I need you more than ever. But no, you just avoid me and act like you don't want to be around me. And I'm mad. You know why? Because I like you! And now, not only do I feel like I've lost my best friend, but also the only guy I've ever-"

That's when I kissed her. I guess if she had the guts to say she likes me to my face, then I should be able to go through with my plan and kiss her. She was surprised at first, but she soon relaxed. I then pulled away and said, "That's why I was afraid to talk to you. I wasn't sure if you liked me back, and I didn't want to ruin the friendship we have."

Sam pov

Jake liked me? I didn't see this coming. I guess I got so caught up in thinking of what he might be feeling, I forgot to really look at him to see what he was actually feeling. I sighed happily then took his hand and looked up at him. As we walked down the barn aisle, with all three dogs following us of course, I said, "Well, I guess our families are in for a surprise." "Yours maybe, but my brothers have been teasing me about us for years." I laughed, knowing his brothers wouldn't do anything less.

When we got back to the house, Dylan met us at the door and said, "I have great news! Ryan has been caught, so you are going to go back Nevada tomorrow." I was so excited! I couldn't wait to see Ace and Tempest and the rest of my family. But as I looked around, I realized I was going to miss this place. Not only was it beautiful, it was where Jake and I confessed our feelings for each other and we had our first kiss. We met some amazing horses, and made friends with Dylan, Jordan, and Ember. I was really going to miss them.

Jake pov

I could see that Sam was a little sad to be leaving this place. It meant a lot to the both of us.

Over dinner, Dylan said, "Of course, we'll stay in touch. You should totally come visit us whenever you can." "Thanks," Sam said. "We might take you up on that. And feel free to come visit us anytime too."

The next day

Jake pov

We had just landed in Nevada, and the deputy was driving Sam and me home. As the car pulled up to my ranch, we both got out, since Sam's dad was going to pick her up here. My mom came bursting out of the house and ran up to both of us. She was crying and hugging us. "I'm so glad you're okay," she said. I looked over her shoulder to see my brothers, Dad, Wyatt, Brynna, Grace and Cody all there with smiles on their faces. "Glad you guys are alright," my brother Bryan said as he grabbed me for a hug. Everyone was talking and crying as Sam and I were hugged by everyone. When everyone finally started to calm down, I took her hand and we walked over to where Witch stood in her pasture. She gave Sam an annoyed look before ignoring her to nose me for a treat. Sam went on her tippy toes to kiss me, then smiled and said, "It's so good to be home." She leaned against my shoulder as we watched the suns set over the range. The questions and teasing from our families would come later. Right now, it was all about us.

Epilogue

Ten Years later

Sam pov

I looked out the window and down at the people on the grass from the upstairs room I was in. "Ready?" I turn to see my dad standing in the doorway. "Yes," I reply with a smile. I looked in the mirror one last time and was pleased with the gorgeous white dress that had a halter neckline and a low back. I pulled my veil over my face and picked up my bouquet of flowers.

Today, I was marrying Jake. We had decided to get married in Mammoth, the place that was so special to us. For our honeymoon, we were going to stay in the guest house, here at Dylan and Jordan's ranch. As I walked down the aisle, I smiled at all of our friends and family, and was happy to see Ember sitting near the aisle. He was now twelve, but still had that same intense gaze. When I finally reached Jake, we exchanged vows and shared our first kiss as husband and wife. There are no words for how happy I am. I cried a little during the ceremony, and Jake, being the sweet man he is, smiled and wiped away my tears.

As we walked back down the aisle, I couldn't help but feel like the luckiest person on the planet.

A/N: Sorry it got so abrupt in the end. But, thank you so much for reading my story and let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
